


Lucia's Christmas Gift

by barbaesparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Party, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Rafael, Oblivious Rafael, Oblivious Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza
Summary: Yes, he’s attracted to Carisi. Okay, more than attracted, really. And they’re friends, kind of. It wouldn’t be altogether out of place if he were to ask Carisi to his mom’s place. To meet his mom. For Christmas.No, it’s ridiculous.





	1. Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorlyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorlyObsessed/gifts), [mrbarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/gifts).



> Last year you were both talking about Lucia setting Rafael up during her Christmas party, or a fake dating situation. This is a bit different, but I was very much inspired by your ideas. Hope you like this story! :)
> 
> I actually wrote most of this last year during my Christmas job commute, so it's set in 2017. Lol whoops. But like the boys, I got there eventually, and that's what's important ;)

As he’s halfway through his plate, Rafael watches his mother warily, who has carefully put down her fork, a tell-tale sign.

He braces.

She takes a long sip of water, eyeing Rafael over the glass. The glass is then placed on the table with a gentle thud, followed by a readying intake of breath.

“So who are you going to bring to my Christmas party, Rafael?”

Rafael sighs. “Mami, you know I’m single.”

“Oh, well, my only son doesn’t tell me anything, how was I supposed to know?” Lucia responds easily, turning her palms up. “Maybe… your situation has changed.”

“Well, it hasn’t.”

“There’s still time.” Lucia grins wickedly.

“You’re not a miracle worker,” Rafael says, rolling his eyes lightly, feeling mild annoyance at the way Lucia expertly mirrors his eye roll.

“Just bring _someone,_ Rafi. Come on, it’s a good excuse!”

“What would be the point?” he asks, his tone clipped.

“There must be someone you have your eye on. Ask them here and you can get to know them better.”

Rafael groans. “Mom, do we have to talk about this?”

“Yes. Please, Rafi. Consider it your Christmas gift to me.”

“What, talking about my feelings?”

“No,” Lucia replies, pointed, “You bringing a date to my party.”

 _“If…_ I do, does that mean we don’t have to talk about it anymore?”

“You know I’d really _like_ to talk about it,” she says teasingly, “But if you promise…”

“I can’t promise, Mami,” he says honestly, and then hesitates before telling her, “I’ll try.”

Lucia nods, businesslike. “That’s all I ask, mijo.”

She beams at him, eyes soft, and Rafael takes a moment to bask in not only his mother’s approval but the happiness which is clear as day on her face.

He smiles back before Lucia tuts.

“Your food’s getting cold.”

Rafael returns his attention to his plate, the dread just starting to trickle around the edge of his consciousness. How is he going to make his mother happy? Who is he going to ask? Who is he going to have to subject to being interrogated by Lucia Barba?

He leaves his mother’s place that night with his stomach full and his mind fuller, reeling with thoughts of a task he’d much rather forget.

 

Over the next few days, Rafael almost does forget. But it doesn’t help things when a certain blue-eyed detective is _everywhere._ Well, almost everywhere.

There’s no denying that in a perfect world, Rafael would be asking Sonny Carisi to his mother’s darn Christmas party.

But the world isn’t perfect.

Yes, he’s attracted to Carisi. Okay, more than attracted, really. And they’re friends, kind of. It wouldn’t be altogether out of place if he were to ask Carisi to his mom’s place. To meet his mom. For Christmas.

No, it’s ridiculous.

Add the fact that Carisi has only quite recently gone through a breakup and the situation isn’t quite as straightforward as it really should be.

Rafael frowns. He considers, perhaps, asking Carisi to accompany him as a friend. A viable option. Safe.

But Rafael can’t deny the truth.

He wants to ask Carisi out, for real.

And he’s scared.

Rafael slumps over his desk with a quiet whine.  

 

A week passes, and everything feels more urgent. His mom asks again at dinner, and he tries to deflect, talking about how busy it’s been at work. She sees through it, her eyes shrewd on him until he mumbles something about maybe just bringing a friend.

Lucia narrows her eyes. “But there was _someone,_ wasn’t there? Someone special?”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about it,” Rafael says, keeping his tone pleasant.

Lucia shrugs a shoulder. “But maybe you would like to?”

“Not really.”

“Okay,” Lucia replies good-naturedly, but a sense of expectation hangs between them instead of finality.

Rafael huffs. “I just- I’m waiting for the right time,” he says truthfully, staring at the leftover grains of rice on his plate.

“You must really like them then,” Lucia says casually, but her satisfied little smile gives her away.

“Mom,” Rafael says, spluttering, aware of his cheeks heating up. “Mom, please.”

Lucia nods knowingly. “It’s okay, Rafi. I believe in you.”

Rafael rolls his eyes as he hastily clears his plate. It’s loving, really. He’s glad one of them does.

 

He decides he’s going to do it. He’s going to ask Carisi out. He’s going to ask him to his mother’s party and he’s going to be clear about the fact that it would be a date.

He’s had a few opportunities already, but hadn’t felt prepared. Besides, there had been other things, distractions, and it wouldn’t have felt right cutting into valuable case time for his personal agenda.

No, if he’s going to do this, he’ll have to know exactly what he’s going to say, and he’ll need the time to say it without any interruptions.

Rafael sighs. No more ifs. He’s going to do it.

 

It’s a windy afternoon when Liv tells him over the phone that she’ll have Carisi run some files over.

It’s late in the afternoon and in a rare occasion, things seem to be quieting down a little for Rafael, and for SVU too, as Liv had mentioned.

 _This is it,_ Rafael thinks. _The perfect opportunity. Just don’t blow it._

 

Rafael is pacing his office, running key phrases through his mind, when Carisi knocks and enters, and smiles, looking gorgeously windswept, and Rafael forgets everything.

“Hi,” Rafael wills himself to say, gesturing for Carisi to come in. “Uh, you got a minute?”

“Sure,” Carisi says easily, handing the files over.

Rafael takes them, muttering his thanks with a polite smile, and sets them down on the coffee table. “I, uh. I wanted to ask you something.”

Carisi raises an eyebrow in dignified interest. “Fire away, Counselor.”

Rafael swallows dryly, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Carisi to sit down beside him.

In the time it takes for Carisi to step over, Rafael tries very hard to breathe. But he can’t quite get over that adorable little curl that’s escaped from the masses, the pale red of Carisi’s lips, chapped from the wind. He feels like he’s been knocked about in the wind himself.

It certainly doesn’t help matters when Carisi’s thigh brushes against his own just lightly as he sits down.

Carisi seems not to notice any of this, turning to face Rafael expectantly.

Rafael’s breath catches in his throat, everything he’d thought to say now far beyond retrieval.

“Well?” Carisi prompts, curious, and Rafael finally realizes he’s been staring dumbly.

“Um, well,” he stutters. “It’s uh. Well, I’m not sure how exactly, um.”

“What is it, Barba?” Carisi’s tone is soft, and Rafael finds strength in it.

“Well,” he continues carefully, “The thing is, my mother hosts a party, every year. For Christmas. Only a small one, mind you, but. It’s very important to her.”

Carisi tilts his head, looking a little puzzled but quite amused. “That’s… nice, Counselor?”

“Uh… and I suppose the truth is, my mother would _really_ like it if I were to bring someone to her Christmas party.”

“Okay…” Carisi drawls, in a way that clearly says _And why are you telling_ me _this?_

“And,” Rafael makes himself say, “I would really like it if it could be you.” He feels as well as hears the now rapid pace of his heart. “You know, if you’d like to. And- if you’re available.” Rafael winces a little at his horrible wording, before clearing his throat. “On the 22nd.”

“Okay…” Carisi considers, eyes slightly narrowed. “Why me?”

“What? What do you mean, ‘why you?’” Rafael says, because it should be fairly obvious.

“Well… don’t you have any other friends?” Carisi asks simply.

Rafael opens his mouth to answer, but can’t think how to. So Carisi doesn’t get it. At all.

Carisi backtracks quickly. “Not- Sorry, that wasn’t how I meant it to sound. But it’s like, you could have asked Liv? Rollins?”

Rafael shakes his head, brow furrowed. “No, that would be weird.”

“And this wouldn’t?” Carisi questions with an eyebrow raise.

“Well…” Rafael pauses, letting out a puff of air. “Look, Carisi, obviously you don’t have to. I just thought I’d ask.”

“No, no,” Carisi says without hesitation. “I want to.”

“You do?”

“Sure, why not? I’m free that night.”

“Oh. Well, thank you,” Rafael says lamely.

“I just-” Carisi smiles, eyes fluttering shut for a second. “I guess I sorta hoped…”

“Yes?”

“Never mind,” Carisi is quick to say, brushing off his own words nervously.

“No, tell me?” Rafael says, a hint of pleading in his voice.

“Um.” Carisi swallows. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Carisi bites his lip, choosing his words carefully. “Who are you going to tell your mom you’re bringing?”

“Well, you?” Rafael replies, equally cautious.

“But... what are the exact words you’re going to use?” Carisi perseveres.

“I-” Rafael knows what he’d want to say, but something would have to change for it to be true. “That depends?”

“On what?”

“On you,” he answers quietly.

“Oh?” Carisi says after a short pause.

“I suppose… I’d be telling her I’m bringing a friend from work,” Rafael says slowly.

Carisi nods, his gaze falling away from Rafael.

“But, I’d like- Actually, can I ask you something?”

“Are you avoiding the question?” Carisi asks, a touch of sass in the set of his lips, the way he ducks his head to look Rafael in the eye again.

“No,” Rafael answers, his breathing suddenly short, “I need more information in order to answer the question accurately.”

Carisi smirks. “I’ll allow it.”

Rafael bites back a smile, then takes a deep breath. “Carisi,” he starts, his voice wavering a little. “I really enjoy your company. And I… admire you. As a person.” He finds himself smiling now, at Carisi’s wide, blue eyes, and his lips parted slightly, his face so open, always so open. “You make me smile all the time, I don’t think you even realize it, and… I find myself thinking about you in ways that uh,” he swallows, “exceed friendship. So, I suppose I was wondering… if maybe you possibly feel the same way, at all?”

Carisi is staring now. Finally, a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, my god,” he says. “You like me.”

Rafael can’t breathe.

“Rafael,” Carisi says breathily, bringing his palms together, touching his fingers to his lips. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Rafael blinks, frozen in place. He has no idea what’s happening.

“Oh my god,” Carisi repeats, his hands now hovering nowhere in particular. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Rafael raises his eyebrows, heart still pounding, noting Carisi’s wide smile, how it reaches all the way up to his eyes. He doesn’t think he’s being made fun of, at least he hopes that’s not it.

“Rafael, yes. Yes, I- Yes,” Carisi says giddily, reaching out for Rafael’s hand. “Yes, I feel the same.”

“Oh.” Rafael’s voice sounds much too small in his head, the pounding there overshadowing it. “You-”

“I like you,” Carisi says, and his hand is still on Rafael’s, and Rafael smiles, squeezing it.

“Wow,” Rafael says airily. “I can’t believe it either.”

Carisi smiles, heart meltingly pure, and he looks so perfect like that, Rafael wants to kiss him. He inches closer, just a little.

Sighing happily, Carisi reaches up to place a hand against Rafael’s cheek. “Rafael,” he says, sounding so sweet to Rafael’s ears. He leans closer. “Could I-”

“Yes, Sonny,” Rafael says immediately, and he thinks that the joy he sees erupt in Sonny’s eyes is unrivaled for the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

Sonny moves slowly, breath quickening, until they’re a breath apart, and it’s Rafael who makes the final nudge forward. Their lips meet, and Sonny gasps silently. His lips feel cool against his, but soon become warm as their lips brush together, his hand falling to Rafael’s neck. The kiss is light yet affirming, and Rafael knows that this is the happiest he’s been in years, perhaps ever. As Rafael’s hand starts to make its way up Sonny’s side, Sonny pulls back with a content sigh.

His eyes blink open before grinning and pressing another quick kiss to Rafael’s lips, wanting another taste.

Without taking his eyes off of Rafael, Sonny smiles shyly, biting his lip as he sits back.

Rafael’s mind is a buzz of thoughts, of feelings, but one thought that makes itself heard is _He’s beautiful._ Sonny is, he’s so beautiful, and he’s looking at Rafael with bright eyes, trying to keep his joy from bursting out every which way, and Rafael wants to see it, he wants so badly to see Sonny as he really is, unguarded, and he hopes.

He hopes that this is a beginning, and as he looks at Sonny, words failing him, he can’t help but feel thankful that he really _might_ get more of this, more of Sonny, from now on. He’d never thought it possible.

Sonny’s eyes turn soft then, and he wraps his arms around Rafael gently, resting his head perfectly in the crook of Rafael’s neck. Rafael holds him like that, eyes drifting shut as he takes in Sonny’s warmth, breathes in his scent. Sonny squeezes him tight, and Rafael’s heart feels tighter too. He’s just noticing the rapid beat of Sonny’s heart, reveling in it, when Sonny disentangles himself and stands up, clearing his throat.

“So… tell your mother you’re bringing your boyfriend to her Christmas party,” Sonny says boldly, and Rafael catches sight of a wicked grin before Sonny turns and disappears out the door in a flash.

The room is empty again, leaving Rafael alone with the strange thrum of his heart.

_What… just happened._

It’s getting dark now, Rafael realizes, perhaps he should turn on a light.

Funny, how he hadn’t noticed that when Sonny had been in the room.

_Mami will be so pleased._

But Rafael can’t lie to himself, not anymore. He’s just as pleased to be bringing a date to his mother’s Christmas party.

He’s ecstatic, deliriously so, to be bringing Sonny.

_As his boyfriend._

He smiles to himself, touching a finger to where Sonny’s lips had been. He must be glowing so hard, switching on the light might be unnecessary.

He leans back against the couch with a dreamy sigh, case files forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Press next chapter for the party :)


	2. Like and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sonny Carisi, ma’am.” He sticks out his hand, suave.  
> “Oh Rafi, you didn’t say how _handsome_ he is,” she gushes, taking Sonny’s proffered hand in both of hers.  
> Sonny blushes and beams, before turning to Rafael with a cheeky glint in his eye. “Yeah, _Rafi,_ you didn’t tell her?”

Standing at his mother’s door with Sonny by his side, Rafael stops to take a deep breath. Sonny smiles at him, excitement plain in his eyes, bouncing a little on his heels.

Rafael won’t admit it, but he’s  _ nervous. _

He lets his hand graze Sonny’s arm in a comforting movement. Yet he’s knows perfectly well that he’s the one seeking comfort, not Sonny.

“She’s going to love you,” he tells Sonny.

Sonny has the nerve to look amused at this, but he also looks flattered, which makes it okay. He covers Rafael’s hand with own, the touch enough to ground Rafael and steady his nerves. Well, enough so that he convinces himself to knock.

The door sweeps open far too quickly, and Rafael’s eyes narrow slightly before he launches forward to kiss his mother on the cheek.

“Hi Mami.”

“Hello, Rafael. You’re early.” She switches her focus over to Sonny. “Oh, hello. You must be-”

“Sonny Carisi, ma’am.” He sticks out his hand, suave.

“Oh Rafi, you didn’t say how  _ handsome  _ he is,” she gushes, taking Sonny’s proffered hand in both of hers.

Sonny blushes and beams, before turning to Rafael with a cheeky glint in his eye. “Yeah,  _ Rafi,  _ you didn’t tell her?”

Rafael gives him a fond glare. “I thought you’d rather see for yourself,” he tells his mother.

“Well, I guess it was worth the wait,” she teases. “Please, come in.”

They enter Lucia’s apartment which is humbly decorated with all the usual trimmings, the scents of various foods wafting through from the kitchen enough to keep the excited look plastered permanently on Sonny’s face. Rafael pulls him down to sit with him at the table, and Sonny sits, only to spring back up again, following Lucia into the kitchen. Rafael sighs and joins them in the kitchen.

“Mrs. Barba, I nearly forgot. We brought wine-”

_ “Sonny _ brought wine,” Rafael can’t help but correct.

“And gingerbread cookies. Homemade. Uh. Rafael helped.”

“Sure he did,” Lucia laughs. “How charming, thank you Sonny. And please, call me Lucia.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Rafael rolls his eyes.

“Let me give you a hand with all this,” Sonny is quick to offer.

“No, no, you two sit, relax. I have it all under control.” Lucia smiles, and even Rafael feels vaguely threatened.

“C’mon, Sonny,” Rafael says, dragging Sonny with him back to the dining table.

They settle in together, Rafael not-so-subtly nudging his chair closer to Sonny’s so that their knees are touching. 

“So who’s coming tonight?” Sonny asks with interest.

“My aunt, my mother’s friends, some colleagues of hers and a few neighbors.”

Sonny’s eyes widen. “So, nothing big,” he jokes nervously.

“Nothing big. You’re used to bigger, aren’t you?”

“I’d say so,” Sonny says thoughtfully. “You know, I was going to ask you afterwards but maybe you can see for yourself.”

“See what?”

“How big Christmas gets at my parents’.”

“Oh? You’re inviting me to meet your parents?” Rafael grins, surprised by how much he actually wants this.

“I met yours,” Sonny says with a cheeky smile.

“I guess you’re right,” Rafael chuckles.

“I love hearing that,” Sonny says sweetly, leaning in for a giggly kiss.

Rafael’s heart flutters at the movement, a part of him impressed that Sonny would dare to kiss him in his mother’s home.

Sonny pulls back abruptly. “So you’ll come? My ma and pa will be over the moon to meet you.”

With a playful smirk, Rafael snorts. “Stop kissing me and then bringing up parents. It’s weird.”

“Oh, I’m weird?”

Rafael shrugs. “A little. But that’s what makes you so special.”

“Oh, I’m  _ special  _ now?”

“You’ve always been.” Rafael smiles, even at his own sappiness, then reaches for Sonny’s hand. “Of course I’ll come.”

Sonny smiles delightedly at this, leaning forward to catch Rafael’s mouth in his again, peppering little kisses there before trailing his lips along his jaw.

Rafael hums lightly before freezing.

“She can see us from the kitchen,” Rafael whispers. “I forgot to mention.”

Sonny splutters, leaning back. “Uh. Well then she can see that I’m really into her son.” He grins sheepishly.

“Oh, you’re into me, are you?”

“Thought that was obvious,” Sonny counters readily.

Rafael takes in the bright flush of Sonny’s cheeks and rubs his thumb slowly against Sonny’s hand. “Even though my mother likes you,” Rafael says thoughtfully, “we should definitely leave a little early.”

“Oh yeah? Won’t you feel guilty not helping your mother clean up?”

“I’m always ready to help her, but you’ve seen how she is. She wants to do it all herself anyway.”

“Hm.” Sonny appears unconvinced.

“Well, it was just an idea,” Rafael says.

“I don’t mind staying,” Sonny says softly.

“Alright,” Rafael agrees. “I just thought maybe you might wanna come back to my place afterwards and be into me over there.”

Sonny chokes, flicking his gaze over to the kitchen.

“But if you’d rather stay and help Mami load the dishwasher…”

“Well, I’d feel bad if I didn’t at least  _ offer.” _

Rafael smiles. “Well  _ my  _ offer’s still on the table either way.”

Sonny knees Rafael playfully. “I’d love to c- I’d love to.”

Rafael bursts out laughing. “I’m sure you would.” 

This earns him a knee shove.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Clearly.”

“Hmm.” Sonny’s eyes twinkle with mischief.

Conveniently, Lucia chooses to enter the room at that moment, bustling in with plates of food. As Sonny immediately stands to help set them down, she smiles sweetly at him before tilting her head towards Rafael with an amused eyebrow raise.

Rafael holds her gaze, all innocence.

Sonny clears his throat and walks to the kitchen to collect the remaining plates waiting there, not asking for permission this time.

Lucia flicks her eyes after him. “He’s eager to please.”

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Rafael smiles towards the kitchen. “He’s great.”

Lucia’s eyes soften. “It’s serious already.”

Sonny walks back in, carefully holding two plates, the thick china clearly heavier than initially anticipated.

“Yeah,” Rafael whispers, tearing his eyes away from the endearing sight to look back at his mother. “I hope so, Mami.” He stands to take one of the plates from Sonny. “Guests should be arriving soon.”

Lucia somehow relents and lets Rafael and Sonny bring the rest of the plates out, as she goes to freshen up. Hips and elbows bump against each other and Rafael revels in the dimples that appear as a result.

“Quit it, Raf, you’re gonna make me drop your mom’s plates, and more importantly her food,” Sonny pretends to snap.

Rafael grins. “She’d forgive you.”

“Even if she would, I don’t need my- my boyfriend’s mother thinking I’m some useless klutz.” Sonny blinks rapidly, putting the plates down.

Rafael’s eyebrow ticks upwards. “You’re not a klutz. And you’re definitely not useless.” He pauses. “You really care what she thinks of you?”

“Of course I do, Raf. She’s important to you.”

Rafael bites his lip in a smile. “She likes you, Sonny. I can tell. And even if she didn’t, it wouldn’t change anything.”

Sonny attempts a smile, looking anxious, and Rafael can’t believe how the tables have turned. He squeezes Sonny’s hand once, and the doorbell rings. 

Lucia hurries out of the bathroom. “I’ll get it,” she says. She glances at the table as she passes. “Oh, how beautiful! You have an eye for presentation, Sonny.”

Sonny beams at her, and Rafael gives him a look as if to say  _ See? _ Sonny puts his arm around Rafael’s waist, confidence returning. Lucia always did know when to give praise.

 

The party is a buzz of food, small talk and laughter, Lucia a gracious and good-humored host. Sonny and Rafael are mostly left to their own devices, save from Rafael’s aunt who sometimes keeps them company, and the occasional introduction to anyone Rafael actually knows.

“This is my boyfriend, Sonny,” Rafael tells them proudly, and he’s not sure who preens more.

 

Lucia herself makes sure to sit with them once in a while, and once Sonny’s done gushing about how amazing the food is, she asks him about himself, about his family, and his job. Sonny answers them eagerly, and Rafael knows for sure that Lucia approves from the way she listens with genuine interest. In all the years, and the handful of people he’s brought home, Rafael's mother has never asked anyone about  _ family. _

His stomach flutters as he listens to Sonny talk, his hands flying everywhere, hoping these people Sonny loves more than anything will approve of him too.

“Rafael’s met my younger sister, Bella. She’ll be so excited to see him again. When I told her Rafael asked me here, she-” he breaks off to chuckle, looking a little embarrassed.

“What, Sonny? You never told me this story,” Rafael says, curious.

Sonny shakes his head, smiling bashfully. “She said it was about time and that I could have made a move any time in the last three years.”

Rafael considers this with a small, sheepish grin. “I suppose she’s right,” he says, eyes twinkling.

“Sure,” Sonny laughs. “You liked me way back then, during Tommy’s case.”

“I did.”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Lucia says conspiratorially.

Rafael swallows.

“You did? Well why didn’t you say anything?” Sonny’s eyes are wide with disbelief.

“Why didn’t  _ you _ say anything?”

“I didn’t think you felt the same,” Sonny answers, a slight whine to his words.

“Me neither,” Rafael says simply.

“Oh.”

Rafael playfully bumps Sonny’s arm with his elbow. “Well we got there eventually, didn’t we?”

The corner of Sonny’s mouth curls up. “Yeah. We did.” He melts into the couch, into him, and presses his nose to his shoulder. “What made you decide to ask, anyway?”

“My mother,” Rafael says truthfully.

Sonny straightens up to peer at Rafael, amused. “What, like she doesn’t have a Christmas party every year? Why now?”

“Well,” Rafael says, “Usually she just asks if there’s someone I can bring, and I say no. This year, she persisted, she asked me if there was anyone I had my eye on, and to ask them here to get to know them better. She was  _ encouraging. _ And the whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I suppose I never can, anyway. And I just-” He looks at Sonny tenderly. “I wanted to take a chance.”

“I’m glad you did, Rafael.” Sonny’s voice is soft, laced with emotion, as he leans in to give Rafael an indulgent kiss. He pulls back with a content sigh, eyes sparkling. “Remind me to thank Lucia later.”

Rafael sighs dramatically. “Must you?”

“I wouldn’t be here without her,” Sonny says with a grin.

“And neither would I, I know, I know,” Rafael grumbles, rolling his eyes half-heartedly. “She’ll be more than pleased to take the credit.”

“You still get the credit for asking,” Sonny allows. “I was too afraid of being turned down.”

“Can’t believe you couldn’t see how incredibly into you I am,” Rafael whispers, his smile turning flirty.

“Right, because you’re  _ much  _ easier to read than I am.”

“Are you kidding?” Rafael says incredulously. “You’re nice to  _ everybody.  _ Me? Not so much.”

“You’re nice,” Sonny says, poking Rafael in the side.

“Really.”

“You have a big heart, I know that.”

Rafael tilts his head. “It’s grown bigger since you started living there,” he says, a smile growing on his lips. This is the cheesy shit he says now, now that he’s in love.

Love.

Oh.

He hears a faint buzzing in his ears, and  _ Oh, when did that start? _

And Sonny’s looking at him with a dreamy look in his eyes, and he takes Rafael’s hand to thread their fingers together once more.

“Wow,” he says, bringing Rafael’s hand up for a smooch. “That was corny, even for me.”

Rafael grins. “That’s why I’m always such an ass,” he theorizes. “It’s to stop all of that from coming out.” He gestures towards his mouth with a flourish.

Sonny laughs. “So this is the real you, huh.”

“I guess it is,” Rafael says, accepting it with a carefree shrug.

Sonny props his chin on Rafael's shoulder. “It’s nice to get to know you better, Rafi.”

Rafael crinkles his nose at the nickname. It’s so cute that he feels his heart swell once more.

He squeezes Sonny’s hand affectionately. “You too, Sonny.” He drops his head to lean against Sonny’s. “You too.”

 

Sonny insists on helping Lucia clear up, and Lucia looks about to protest, but quickly relents. It’s suspicious, if Rafael really puts any thought into it.

Sonny and Rafael start taking the plates in, and Lucia puts away the leftovers.

Once Sonny sets up station by the dishwasher, Lucia unsubtly asks Rafael to assist her with the tablecloth.

“It’s a little heavy for me. It’ll be faster with your help.”

A poor excuse.

Rafael follows his mother diligently, plucking up the large cloth fairly easily.

“So?” Rafael questions.

“So…?”

“What did you want to tell me?”

They walk to the laundry room together, balancing the cloth between them unnecessarily.

“Oh, nothing,” Lucia answers slyly.

“Oh. You sure?”

Lucia stuffs the cloth into the washing machine and puts her hand on her hip. She gives him a small smile.

“You seem happy, Rafael.”

“I am.”

Lucia’s smile deepens. “He’s a good boy. Perfect, actually.”

Rafael beams. “He kind of is, isn’t he.”

“I’m glad you finally got yourself together and asked him. It’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten-”

“Sonny?” Rafael smirks. “Wow, I thought you liked him, but you  _ really  _ like him, don’t you?”

“Not Sonny, silly. You. Seeing you so happy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she says simply, and Rafael knows it’s the truth.

He softens at her words, smiling as his eyes shine. “Thank you, Mami. I love you.”

“I love you, Rafi.” Lucia pats Rafael’s arm fondly. “Now let’s get back to Sonny. We can’t let a guest do all the work now, can we?”

Rafael chuckles. “Of course not.”

“And I do like him,” Lucia clarifies as they walk back out.

“I’m glad,” Rafael says happily. The warmth of his mother’s approval could be addictive.

When they enter the kitchen, Sonny is stacking the last few plates into the dishwasher.

“Such a fast, worker, Sonny. Thank you,” Lucia says, her words dripping with honey.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Lucia. It’s almost like being at home again.” He snickers good-humoredly.

“Oh?” Lucia flicks a mischievous look in Rafael’s direction.

“I mean, you know. Six people really use a lot of dishes.” He starts the cycle on the dishwasher.

“Ah. Well, I appreciate you letting me take advantage of your talents. Your parents must be very proud of you.”

Sonny rubs the back of his neck. “For my dish-packing speed? Sure.” He chuckles.

“Among other things,” Lucia says, her tone light.

“Uh. I think so,” Sonny replies humbly. “Thank you.”

Lucia smiles and nods. “Well, I’ll let you two lovebirds get home, unless you’d also like to sweep the floor?”

“Yes,” Rafael jumps in. “I’m sure we’d like to, but I think I will take Sonny home now. It’s been lovely, Mami. Thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure to have you both. Don’t be a stranger, Sonny.”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s so wonderful to meet you. And thank you. For everything.”

Lucia squeezes Sonny’s hand affectionately.

“I’ll see you on Christmas Eve, Mami.” Rafael leans in for a hug. Lucia embraces him warmly, giving him a pat on the cheek. 

 

The door’s barely closed behind them when Sonny asks, “So you think she liked me?”

Rafael laughs. “Seriously? No wonder you couldn’t tell about me.”

Sonny shrugs a little. “You can never be sure.”

“She loved you, Sonny.” Rafael smiles, seeing Sonny light up.

“Really?”

Rafael nods. “And I do too,” he says boldly. “I love you.”

“Oh.” Sonny’s mouth falls open, but it’s in excitement rather than shock or horror. “I love you too, Rafael. In ways that  _ way _ exceed friendship.” A hand streaks through the air to emphasize the  _ way. _

As Rafael snorts, Sonny takes both of his hands in his, leaning in to give him a smiling kiss. His lips are soft on his, and no longer so careful, maybe even a little sloppy. But Rafael finds he likes it, likes the way Sonny doesn’t hold back. And he doesn’t either. It’s freedom, bliss, and Rafael hopes he can do this, be with Sonny, forever. All too soon, the need for air wins out. They linger in each other’s spaces, noses and foreheads bumping.

“I love you,” Sonny tells him again like a mantra, all soft awe. Rafael hopes it is, because he hopes to hear it again and again. 

“Oh my god, you like me,” Rafael breathes, because he just can’t resist.

“Shut up,” Sonny says, throwing his head back with a laughing groan. “Just take me home,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Rafael’s lips. “And it’s love.”

Rafael steals another. “Love. You love me,” he teases, promptly turning and leading the way down the stairs.

“You’re right, Counselor,” Sonny calls, before catching up to him. “And I love to say it.”

Rafael turns and catches Sonny’s hand with an impish smile. Sonny squeezes, crinkles forming around his eyes as he smiles. Hand-in-hand with Sonny, he doesn’t know how life could get any better.

But, of course, it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I like and love comments ;)


End file.
